plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Brainz (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Super Brainz. |superpowers = |flavor text = His most heroic quality is his hairstyle.}} '''Super Brainz' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a leader of the and classes, alongside Huge-Gigantacus. His signature superpower is Carried Away, which moves a selected zombie to a selected lane, then makes that zombie do a bonus attack there. He is the hero version of , and the starting hero for players on the zombies side. Origins He is based on the zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. His hero description refers to ''Superman'', a superhero created by DC. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Carried Away - Move a Zombie. Then it does a Bonus Attack. **'Other:' ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Cut Down to Size - Destroy a Plant that has 5 or more. ***Super Stench - All Zombies get Deadly. Draw a card. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 08: Zombopolis Apocalypse! **Plant Mission 18: Return to Zombopolis **Plant Mission 29: Super Brainz Flies Again! **Plant Mission 35: Can Anyone Stop the Super Zombie? **(Mission)RED: (Mission)RED Alert *'Battle Area:' Modern City, RED Castle ((Mission)RED Alert only) Hero description His most heroic quality is his hairstyle. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Super Brainz uses Tricks to move Zombies into unprotected lanes, hitting the Plant Hero hard with Anti-Hero abilities. With Despite being the main starting zombie hero, Super Brainz is, in fact, one of the most technical zombie heroes there are. Super Brainz shines in his ability to use tricks and other things to strike the plant hero directly, like what Crazy Dave says. Having access to quite a few ways, including Smoke Bomb, Lurch for Lunch and Backyard Bounce, not to mention his signature superpower Carried Away, it is usually advisable to try to attack the plant hero all the time unless there is no way around the defending plants or the plant in question is something that requires attention. Super Brainz has access to both Anti-Hero zombies like Walrus Rider and Bullseye zombies like Wizard Gargantuar (and even Shieldcrusher Viking), so his strategy is moving these zombies into empty lanes as often as possible. Super Brainz is also known as the hero who rises up from the last moment, with the ability to move zombies away from the threat or giving them bonus attacks to clear the field of powerful plants. Thanks to his Sneaky class, Super Brainz also has many strategies with gravestones, rivaling Impfinity in the number of gravestone zombies. Many Brainy zombies like , Gadget Scientist, etc., all benefit from being played again. However, Mixed-Up Gravedigger and/or Firefighter will be needed to reuse their effects, as only some Brainy zombies with reusable effects have the Gravestone trait. Super Brainz also has plenty of ways to draw or Conjure cards, with not only the many choices from the Brainy class such as Fun-Dead Raiser and Regifting Zombie, but also by Imp decks with Imp Commander or Conjuring decks with Dr. Spacetime, Cosmic Scientist or others. Super Brainz' weakness is that he does not have many options to stop rush decks, so Kabloom heroes can spam weaker plants and overwhelm Super Brainz from there. While Fire Rooster and Trapper Zombie can somewhat help, their abilities can only do so much against threats with high-health. The best Super Brainz could do for a situation like this is using a rush deck himself, preferably with a few Deadly zombies. Against Be careful when facing Super Brainz as merely blocking the zombie is usually not enough. The best way to counter him is to destroy his zombies outright before the tricks phase with cards like Berry Blast, , or Sour Grapes, to damage or destroy zombies. While these are mostly from the Solar and Kabloom classes, Guardian heroes usually have the ability to fill the lawn with high health and [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants so there is no way to hit the hero directly, or use to destroy gravestones, while Smarty heroes can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] zombies to prevent them from attacking. This means that every hero has to find a way to counter Super Brainz' strategy. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *He is the only class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that does not have his superpower to be named after any of his abilities from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *He, , and Electric Boogaloo are the only zombie heroes that don't wear a skull emblem. *In the tutorial, Super Brainz plays several zombies that are not in his class and is thus impossible for him to use otherwise. They are Cuckoo Zombie, Conehead, Conga Zombie, and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. *At the university which is the setting for missions like A Schooling at Zombie U, there are two statues of Super Brainz where the zombie hero stands. *It can be seen from Super Brainz' "hurt over 4 damage" animation that his head is permanently detached from his body. **However, his head does not fall off otherwise. *He shares the same battle music with Immorticia and Neptuna. **Out of the 3, he is the only male zombie hero. *Super Brainz has the second most science cards in the game, with Huge-Gigantacus having the most. *In the launch trailer for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, he is seen using Heroic Beam, his primary weapon from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, though he cannot use this in-game. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he doesn't smile in-game. However, he can be seen smiling in some comics and the animated trailer. Video See also *Carried Away fr:Super Cortex (Plants vs. Zombies Heroes)